tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please remember to sign or using YOUR OWN TALKBOX OR SIGNATURE when you're talking to me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.Please do not annoy me without any reason! CURRENT PAGE SIZE: }} bytes Remember to check my [[User:Stellamusa101/Status|'status']] before talking to me! PrivateTalk I used to have an archive talkpage. My first archive, my first message was received on January, I left this wiki and came back on March and become an administrator. My first archive talkpage, I asked my friend to delete it because it contains sad memories :P! ---- Kk! If u don't want 2 be friends with me, then fine! i give up. i won't bother u anymore, i won't talk to u, i won't do anything 2 u! I only want 2 be friends with u, but u refused! Ugh! i am obviously taking a screenshot of this and not talk to u and showing u mercy! Goodbye my former friend! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry that I left your hopes down last month. Previously my request to college has been accepted, and then I've moved to college last month. I was really busy because of examination, and now I'm finally online. My apologies. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 11:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :My last examination? I've got 9As. And also, I got number 2. My friend, Anna got first place. I was actually quite satisfied by my number. My best friend got 8As 1B and her number is 7. Yesterday, I met a new friend named Avan. He absolutely reminds me of the new Avan from Teenage Dreams, haha xD. I quite have a big crush on him. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 12:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) wow that's beautiful! --I am–… UNKNOWN 10:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) yes luna has to know about this problem too. i kind of tihnk that kathryn is a faker, i mean, by her looks it's like she is hiding osmething. sorry for my improper garmar! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh God I can't believe I got it wrong! I'm doing a blog right now. A review on episode 10 of season 6 which I find is really shitty. I mean, really? Diamond, if you want to be someone else, don't reveal your little secret to Nina. Haha, the episode of shitty. :P Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 16:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) i am 15Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) could i be admin here or do i have to do more edits?Could we be BFFs?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 20:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) could we be bffs? and could i be admin or do i have to make more edits?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ok! could you rename this wiki http://thegemsvswinxclub.wikia.com/wiki/The-Gems-vs-Winx-Club_Wiki to the Jewels and Winx Club Wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) how do you rename a wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) would you join my twin sister's wiki http://jewelsandgems.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels_and_the_Gems_Wiki ? invite all the people here it is about the Gems and the Jewels you are an admin there. 17:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry about the dilema in Winx Club Episodes Wiki.Are you Still my friend?Would you forgive me please?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ let's use chat instead ill use proper grammar! Dania - My talk :3 08:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) see Dania - My talk :3 09:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) go on chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 14:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) i am on chat.Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Miranda Véga (MirandaMusicLove) '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 17 years old '''Origin: New York Background: I was born in New York, but I live in Canada. I moved when I was 3 years old. My dad died when I was 10 years old. Powers and abilities: Air MirandaMusicLove (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No, lol Luna - My real name is Lana 09:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) thanjs for ading me to your friends list --Dania - My talk :3 13:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I see you're stellamusa101 from fanpop. I need to speak to you. Privately. Didn't leave my signature. Oops. --A-Deadly-Serenade (talk) 04:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Let us speak in the Fairiex language, remember that game on the website? Wié kuhù ondš tìēu a bînwà îsãnd? Jûy pòlkÿ ńhgâž bï Vietnamese lol Luna - My real name is Lana 04:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Évíhčrà yê tpàge beü tôö łüd. Ïńskê FB! ^^ Ié täh FB. --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Canta! Edit dè quote tèmàtė! Wnuá edit dè TGTDC päg! --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Maddie Dawn/WinxFloraFlowers '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 18 years old '''Origin: California Background: I was raised with a religion when I was born but I became an atheist when I was 16 years old, and now I am 18. Powers and abilities: Earth --Dawn 夜明け - 自然 ですザベスト (talk) 12:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey tgma chat? 23:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Stellamusa. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Take a look at this preview showing a new background and logo. If you want to use them both, just say so, and I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Take a look at this updated preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The new background is up. :) If you don't see it, try purging your browser using Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alright, One last word!! didn't you say you were a muslim?? then how come u have a boyfriend?????? That patrick star guy??!!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 11:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) omg you are the real Farhah Dhamirah part of Night GhoulZ! I can't wait for the band! I heard you will make an Ever After High cover! 08:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) My father doesn't allow me to register on any website. He says most websites are dangerous. My name is Vitty, 14-years old and I live in New York. 09:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Najmah Aldzikra (NTA65bz) '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 14 years old '''Origin: Indonesia Background: I was born as an Indonesian. Powers and abilities: Water and frozen water --[[User:NTA65bz|'Victoria Justice♥']] ~ [[User talk:NTA65bz|'She sings like magic']] 10:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Farhah c: How are you? It's about three weeks until Teenage Dreams ^^ Did you like the TGAMA finale? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! I guess you are right i forgive you will you forgive me for shouting aswell??? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) That's the only thing i don't get which ...... account??Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmmm...... Even i thought something was strange about that girl she came on our wiki aswell and she regreted to be an administrator the disabled her account??? weird huh? And will u tell me one thing how you change colours on your website ??? and you know when you come on a link it doesn't underline it? it just has a beautiful purplish colour they are many things i wanna ask come on chat! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) alright come on chat! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey! U Online? And Have You Made The Monthly News Corner In My Wikia? :) Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) why did you block me in BloomRocks!'s wiki i was there before youEmerald (talk) 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) you block me in every wiki i attend and since you are an admin you block me!that's not fair!Emerald (talk) 12:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 15:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) besides I was alredy an admin on the winx wikiEmerald (talk) 01:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I see. I love your second signature =)! --Luna - My real name is Lana 02:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I speak Spanish that my main language is that is why I do not have proper English grammar Emerald (talk) 21:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature I guess I would prefer the first, second and fourth ones. --Luna - My real name is Lana 09:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- What did you think of season 6's finale? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Will you make me a talkbox? and how come you're a muslim and you know spanish? that's cool!! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:25, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Wait let me get my pic you're a great friend! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I got The Pic Have you made my template?? Here's the pic again Hey Farhah! Can you please do this sparkly thing the same in winx wiki?? please..... Join This Wiki!. and do tht sparkly thing in my new wikia aswell Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) how did you do the background and colors could you do that to the spice girlz wiki? or could you teach me how to do it?[[User:ScarlethX|♥''The Spice Girlz ]] - [[User talk:ScarlethX|'Bryn,'''Violet,Emerald,Emma,Gwen,Lexi,Kaylee, Silvermist,Diamond,We are the Spice Girls!]] 13:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sto bene. Non ero attivo a causa del collegio. Scusate! --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess what? I found The Gems: Fight for Life official summary for the part after they tell about Diamond and Dean having sex, but it's in Italian. Here: Diamond, Sugar, Jewel e Riven dire a Dexter e Avan chi fossero veramente e il loro background. Diamond non sapave quello che stava aspettando il suo, lei non sapeva il bambino del suo sesso con Dean è stato adottato dalla nonna di Avan. Quando pagano una visita, la vita di Diamond è in procinto di rovinare. --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Farhah :) How are you :3? --Luna - My real name is Lana 06:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC)